Rise of a Hero: Spider-Reborn
by MovesLikeSpidey
Summary: After the death of Peter Parker, things seemed to have calmed down. Or have they? Peter/Liz/Natasha/Jessica
1. Chapter 1

**Rise of a Hero: Spider Reborn**

 **One**

It has been a year since Peter Parker the Spider-Man has died in what was his last battle between himself and the Green Goblin who was Norman Osborn. He had died outside of his house. Another downside to being dead is that Peter never got to see his child be born into this world he had protected from the madmen such as Norman Osborn and the sinister six.

Liz gazed down at her daughter who had been born nine months after Peter had died during what had been his final confrontation with the sinister six. Liz had named her daughter Isabelle. The now one-year old baby had Liz's blonde hair and peter's brown eyes. It was such an odd combination, but it was unique in Liz's eyes. Since Peter's death she had been living with the Avengers. She then thought back to when the sinister six were put down for good.

 _1 year ago, One-month post Parker death_

Liz was still mourning over the loss of Peter Parker. For a while she realised that she has to take care _of the growing baby inside of her womb, the very same baby Peter Parker had left behind just before his death._

" _Elizabeth Parker" A deep voice said. Liz jumped a little but relaxed when she realised it was Nick Fury the leader of the peace keeping organisation known as shield._

" _What do you want Fury?" Liz asked. She couldn't be bothered about correcting about the Parker part of her name. they were engaged not married._

" _We have kept them locked up, as you know. However, the solution to keep them from committing future, we need a more…permanent response" Fury said._

" _You mean killing them, don't you?" Liz asked._

" _Yes, public broadcast across all of America and the world" Fury asked._

" _But isn't it illegal?" Liz asked._

" _No, every single government of this world wants them dead, we've been told 'just do whatever you want with them'" Fury told Liz._

" _Fine, do it but no electric chairs, lethal injections. I want them to die the way Peter did" Liz told Fury as she faced Fury with an angered expression on her features._

" _No problem, I'll have it arranged, just make sure to watch the TV tonight" Fury told Liz. And she did, Liz watched the TV. She saw how all the sinister six were beaten and how they were shot in multiple places on their bodies._

Liz sighed. She misses Peter dears. At least she has the help she needs to cope with the death of her fiancé and help to take care of the baby she and Peter created together. The whole world knows now that Peter was the ultimate Spider-Man, an engaged sixteen-year-old, becoming a dad had put the weight on his shoulders to protect New York City. It took a lot of convincing to the world that she wasn't the mysterious other spider themed super hero that had been helping him out before he had died.

Liz had dropped out of Midtown High when her pregnancy was becoming noticeable. That didn't stop Tony Stark from giving her a job as a tour guide and personal assistance. Either way she was earning money to provide for her baby daughter.

The new spider-themed vigilante is woman who was discovered to be Jessica Drew by Liz Allan and the other Avengers. They know somehow that she is connected to Peter Parker. Jessica would never tell them how far the connection goes. Jessica Drew doesn't want to tell them her connection to Peter Parker is because her genes were messed with and she was born as a female clone of Peter Parker. The only person who was told was Liz Allan, since she knew she had never told a single soul.

The Clone Saga, which is what everyone had called when clones of Peter Parker seemingly popped out of nowhere before he died. It had taken place a month before his death. That is story for another day.

 _Alaska,_

A new type of evil has been growing since the death of Spider-Man. In Alaska, a secret organisation had formed. They based their ideals off the Nazi branch Hydra. They call themselves Spectre, and for little under a year they have been training a soldier, like Hydra did. Spectre had been training their own version of the Winter Soldier. They gave this new assassin a metal arm like the old one had but the flag used had been America's own flag. It seems some corrupt Americans had been secret hydra sympathisers.

"His training is good, his progress is exceptional, when will we have him ready to take them out?" The head of Spectre asked.

"I say a month, maybe even less" the assassin's trainer told his boss.

"Make sure you do, or else the valuable time we used to get him will have been wasted" Baron said as he walked out.

"Alright, Yakov training is over, I believe it is time for your mission" The trainer said.

 _New York_

Jessica Drew, the Spider-Woman had taken the weight to her shoulders when Peter who she had considered her brother had died. Sure, she's a clone but that doesn't stop her from looking to him as a brother.

"Man, if I only stuck around more, if I only had more time with him" Jessica said as she was perched on a building. _Now's no time to dwell on the past, what happened, happened._ Jessica thought. She had to get ready for the service. After all today is the anniversary of her brother' death. She went back to her house to get ready.

Mary Jane and Gwen Stacy and Carlie Cooper had already arrived at the house that Peter had once lived in. they were all dressed in black coloured dresses. Shortly after their arrival a dark-skinned kid named Miles Morales and his plus one Ganke arrived. Miles Morales had taken the mantle of Spider-Man. Then lastly Jessica, Liz and all of the Avengers along with a crap ton of food arrived.

"Jesus Stark, you didn't have to being this much" Jessica said as she looked at all of the food in the living room.

"Come on, enough of that Jessica, we came here for a service" May Parker said.

"Yes, right, sorry Aunt May" Jessica replied.

"So, what do you think Peter would be doing right now if he were here?" Mary Jane asked.

"Well, we all know he would be taking care of Liz and his soon to be child" Carlie answered. Everyone smiled at the thought. They were all talking about what Peter used to do, how was before the Ultimate Spider-Man. All were unaware of a figure watching them through the window.

 _ **A/N: Here it is the sequel to Rise of a Hero. I hope you enjoy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of a Hero: Spider-Reborn**

 **Two**

The figure watched what was going on in the home and he had a feeling as if she should know who they are and the house they are in. he shook his head. _The only thing I should be thinking about is my mission, not these people._ The assassin thought. He had not even moved when it was night. He watched the people he was supposed to kill walk out. He gripped the assault rifle in his hand. He looked down the holographic sights. _WHY CAN'T I do it?!_ The assassin was confused. He had killed plenty of people. So why couldn't he kill these group.

Jessica was conversing with Liz when she felt her Spider-Sense go off. She looked where it went off strong and she saw a glare.

"Come out I know you're there!" Jessica shouted. The figure stepped out of his hiding place. His hair was brown and messy and had a mask covering the bottom half of his face, the mask also severed as a voice changer. Jessica looked uneasily at the metal arm.

"Who are you?" Jessica asked.

"I don't have a name, they just call me assassin, because that's what I am an assassin" Assassin answered. Without warning Jessica engaged the assassin in combat and he seemed to match her from blow to blow. _Why do I feel like I seen the way she fights before?_ Assassin thought as he kicked Jessica in the stomach.

"I don't know who or what you are, but I won't let you kill them" Jessica growled. _If he's a winter soldier like Bucky was why is there an American flag on the arm?_ Natasha thought as she analyzed the assassin. She studied his fighting moves. She had seen them before, it was like she was watching a younger version of the winter soldier.

"Everyone leave, Jessica and I'll take care of this problem" Natasha ordered as she armed he wrist gauntlets.

"All right Winter Soldier wannabe, it's just us three" Natasha said.

"I was hoping to eliminate the last remnants of m-Peter Parker's family" Assassin replied. _Why did I slip like that, I almost called them my own when they are not?_ Assassin thought.

"It seems your programming is faulty assassin" Natasha said as she lunged at the assassin, but he sides stepped Natasha and elbowed her on her back. Natasha grunted as she kicked the assassin. She stood up.

"Say, hello to my boom stick" Assassin said as he held a M320 grenade launcher. _Oh fuck._ Natasha thought. The assassin jumped backwards at an inhuman speed and he fired the one round and before it hit Natasha fired a voltage blast at the assassin and it the stopping power of the blast knocked the mask off as soon as the explosion of the grenade happened. Natasha had a tougher body than Jessica so she wasn't knocked out. Natasha went to face the soldier of some terrorist organization. _What the no, it can't be, not him._ Natasha thought as she saw the face of the assassin sent to kill her, the Avengers and the Parker family. Before she could say anything, the assassin vanished.

"Man, Natasha, where is he?" Jessica asked.

"He's gone for now" Natasha answered.

"I'm glad the others are okay" Jessica said.

"Did you find out who he is?" Jessica then asked.

"No, I didn't" Natasha lied. She couldn't tell her of the face that she saw. First it would devastate Jessica and the others and secondly, Jessica would certainly not believe her.

"Tell the others I'm going to find the assassin" Jessica said as she walked away. Presumably to her house to get her Spider-Woman suit.

Jessica was swinging wildly around New York. For the past half hour, she had been trying to find the man who wants her and her family dead, but she's been having no such luck on the assassin's whereabouts.

 _Assassin's Hideout_

Assassin sat down in his dimly lit room and he looks at a picture of the ones he was sent to kill. He wondered why part of the photo was ripped on onside. It wasn't bugging him but he was very curious. _I must find a place where I can find more information on them._ He thought. He knew he would have to disguise himself. Assassin but on a black jacket and gloves to cover his arm up. He wore a hat and put on sunglasses. He then set out to find information on his targets, know their routines.

Assassin found a place where they held information on deceased and current superheroes of the current and past eras and what made it easier is that it was a public museum. Assassin looked at all the mannequins, with replicas of the hero's suits, all the variations they wore. His eyes fell on the one called Spider-Woman and he felt the fabric, as if it was calling to him.

" _I uh- I never got your name" Peter said._

" _Liz Allan" Liz replied as Peter moved his hand out of embarrassment._

 _"Don't be embarrassed" Liz told Peter as she picked up her book._

 _"I'm glad it was you, who I collided with and not some jerk" Liz told Peter._

 _"Well, I-I do my best to be a good person" Peter replied._

 _"Keep it up, and good things will happen to you" Liz stated, then they both started to walk in opposite, directions._

 _"My name is, Peter Parker" Peter, called out to Liz_

 _"Nice name Peter" Liz replied._

 _. . ._

 _"You look more... hot without your glasses" Liz told Peter shyly. Peter went red on his cheeks._

 _"T-thanks" peter replied._

 _"I can see perfectly without them now, just in case you're wondering" Peter informed Liz._

 _"I can see this as the start, of something" Liz replied completely changing the subject._

Assassin shook his head of those thoughts. _What were these phantom thoughts?_ Assassin thought as he moved on. He moved to the next exhibit for information on his next target. Assassin then moved on and his eyes fell on a red and blue suit, with black webbing patterns on the red parts of the suit. He felt the suit and he remembered. A rush of memories came bombarding his brain.

 _Many Years ago_

" _3, 2, 1…ready or not here I come"_

" _I hope to see you again Harry"_

" _You too Peter, who knows we'll see each other again in the future"_

" _Who am I…"_

"I'm Peter Parker, I'm Spider-Man"

 _ **A/N: PM or Review to who you want Peter to end up with. Enjoy!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rise of a Hero: Spider-Reborn**

 **Three**

Peter returned to where he had been camping out during when he was mind controlled. Peter destroyed everything in the small safehouse in his reach. The worst thing is that he remembers all the lives he took. He remembered grinning like a madman as he relished in their pain and fear. He knew the organization which did this to him will send people after him when they discover the programming within him has been scrambled. From what he could remember of the organization he was forced to work for is that they are Hydra sympathizers. The person he'd know of who would have experience with Hydra is Natasha Romanoff. After all, if Peter remembers correctly she worked undercover in hydra so she could try to take them down.

Natasha was getting ready to go to bed. She was in practically her bra and her underwear, those are the only things she wears when she sleeps in the summer. Her room was covered in darkness.

"Natasha, I need your help" Natasha grabs her pistol in front of her and she pints it at the man who dares invade the tower and her room out of all people. Her eyes widen and she realizes who is in her room, yet she can't be sure If Peter's programing has been changed by seeing his loved ones.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Natasha counters still keeping her pistol aimed at Peter.

"Please, Liz Allan is my fiancé she's moved on from me. Natasha I've been watching you all" Peter answers. Natasha lowers her gun and she goes to her walk-in wardrobe and she put on clothes. She had a feeling she's going to stay up longer than usual.

"What made you remember?" Natasha asked.

"When I was still under control I wanted more information on you, so I went to the museum of heroes" Peter answered.

"How long were you with those people who made you into this thing?" Natasha asks.

"A year maybe less" Peter answers.

"You know Jarvis has alerted someone by now" Natasha says.

"Yes, I know that by now as my Spider-Sense is going off and my cybernetic eyes, can sense two people in the elevator, Jessica and Stark" Peter answers.

"Cybernetic eyes?" Natasha asks.

"Yes, exactly as it sounds, I can use these to see through the other side of the wall and use it to hack" Peter answered. In the next room, they could both hear the elevator door din, which meant Stark and Jessica were on the way in Natasha's room. Natasha's bedroom door was smashed open and Stark's rupulsor was charged and waiting to fire.

"Natasha, you okay, did he give you any trouble?" Jessica asks.

"No, he hasn't even attacked me, it turns out some people inspired by Hydra wanted to make their own version of the Winter Soldier and here he is, his programming has been fuzzed up" Natasha answers.

"Really?" Stark asks.

"Yes, really Stark, it took ten minutes for your A.I twenty minutes to discover I was here and if I wanted to I would have killed you along with everyone else, do you see any dead bodies?" Peter countered. He had put on a spare mask he had in the safehouse.

"So, who are you?" Jessica asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know sweet heart" Peter shot back. Natasha glanced at Peter.

"If I were to tell you, Stark along with yourself Jessica you would not believe a single word that comes out of it after all" Peter removes his mask. His face is visible to Tony and Jessica. Their mouths opened in shock. Their eyes look if they would pop out of their skull.

"P-Peter P-Parker" Tony stutters.

"Yes, it turns out I'm not dead, rather I was in the hands of Hydra wannabe shit heads" Peter said the last part of his sentence coldly.

"Plus, their programming was so shit, seeing you in person questioned what I should do, if I should let you live or die" he then added.

"You attacked us at May Parker's house" Jessica countered. By now Tony wasn't aiming his weapon at Peter anymore.

"Yes, I did, but I was unsure of myself, If I wanted to kill you when you were inside the house" Peter said. And he was right if he had wanted to kill them earlier in the day he would have.

"What do we tell Liz?" Jessica asks.

"Don't tell her anything, if she is to find out I'm alive it shall come from me and me only" Peter answers.

"Plus, she's"

"Yes, she's moved on I know, I also studied my targets" Peter told Jessica. She nodded she and Tony left the room.

"You'll have some code words on your brain, that's for sure" Natasha says as she sits down.

"No I don't actually they're so dumb, the programmed me from the get go, if I was never to remember I would have always been a slave to them, they would've been ordering me around, but nope no code words, they tried to rewire my brain" Peter answered.

"Wow, they must be really stupid" Natasha commented. Peter snorted.

"Yeah, they are most likely they'll send someone else after me" Peter replied.

"Like who?" Natasha asked.

"A back up, now I'm going to sleep" Peter answered. He then went under the sheets and blankets of Natasha's bed. She gave a questioning look to Peter.

"I'm not going to try anything if that's what you're thinking" Peter told her. Natasha shrugged and a few moments later she was in the bed with Peter. he was looking out of the window. Natasha had his back to him.

"Peter, I'm happy that you're here" Natasha says as she shifts in the bed. Peter shifts too and he faces Natasha who is a little too close for comfort.

"Oh, and why could that be?" Peter asked. His body was acting on its own moving closer to the older woman. For some reason Peter seemed the like this close contact he has with Natasha.

"Because, Parker I think I like you" Natasha then closed the gap as she started kissing Peter. he was shocked, he did not expect something like this to happen. What was even more shocking is that Peter found himself kissing back. Natasha broke the kiss leaving Peter wanting more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rise of a Hero: Spider-Reborn**

 **Four**

Peter was gone before anyone had woke up from their sleep. Natasha was the first one to know for reasons that happened last night. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little disappointed, but she knew that he had people he has to put down before he can even think of trying to relive a normal life.

"So, where's your friend?" Tony asked. He wouldn't dare to mention Peter's name in front of Liz. While she may not show it she's still hurting on the inside. Even with her new boyfriend/fiancé she still hurts over Peter Parker.

"He left before I woke up, before any of us woke up" Natasha answered.

"Oh? Who are you talking about?" Liz asked as she looked up from her baby.

"Just a friend Natasha had sleeping over for the night" Tony answered.

 _Peter Parker's POV_

He had kissed the world's most infamous soy and for some reason he wished he had stayed to see her wake up so he could kiss those lips again. Peter sighed, he knew he had to take down the people who did this to him before he could try to pursue a relationship with the spy. He arrived at his safehouse, which to his surprise hasn't been destroyed yet. He found some white and black cloth, some white mesh. He thought back to when he was possessed by the suit. He made a black suit (Ultimate Spider-Man) and he put it on.

Peter was on a rooftop across a building that looked ordinary but isn't. it was a cover for the Hydra base inside of New York City itself. This was the place where he was taken, trained and bused into the killing machine he had become to this very day. He was going to enjoy this.

 _Avengers Tower_

"Well looks like the guys have found a Hydra cell here in NYC" Tony said as he terminated a call with Director Fury.

"Oh really, was it the guys who turned him into what he is?" Natasha asked. She was obviously referring to Peter.

"That I do not know, we'll have to see when we go" Tony answered.

"Sir, I think you'd want to see this" Jarvis the A.I said. Footage then appeared then started playing.

"Jarvis, what the fuck is going on?" Tony asked shocked at the carnage being displayed.

 _Hydra Training Facility_

Peter in his newly sewn Black Spider-Man suit and he had wreaked havoc across the facility. He had killed every Hydra soldier except the scientists. After all they only did the research, they never done anything to Peter's body. He was nearing to the people who did the worst things possible to him when he was under their so-called care here.

Meanwhile the Avengers arrived outside the base and they started to walk through it looking at all the blood all over the floor and walls. How could Peter Parker turn into something this? Well Natasha knew what they done to make him into what he is today.

As they progressed through the base they could her the faint sound of shouting.

"Alright move in, Liz I want you stay here" Steve ordered.

"Why?!" Liz asked.

"Because, what we might find isn't something for you to see" Tony answered.

"I don't care!" Liz shouted. Tony sighed, this wasn't going to be the way Peter wanted her to find out.

Peter's suit was torn in so many places. His mask had been destroyed he arms of his suit have nearly all been ripped up to shreds, the lower half of the suit had been ripped and torn too, the torso of the suit had been ripped up as well.

"You, took my life away from me!" Peter shouted as broke the jaw of the leader of this training facility.

"Heh" Peter stomped on the man's stomach.

"Stop it!" Tony shouted. Peter ceased his movement and wiped the blood and sweat of his face.

"You don't understand Stark, he needs to die for what he's done!" Peter shouted back. Liz eyes widened. _It can't be._ She thought. Natasha walked up to Peter and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Trust me, I know what revenge is like" Natasha told Peter. He started shaking uncontrollably.

"He did this to me, he has to pay" Peter cried as tears streamed down his face. Liz slowly walked over to Peter and she placed both her arms on him and hugged him while crying. Peter turned around and was shocked to see her, he did not want Liz to find out this way.

"Peter" Liz murmured.

"Liz, I didn't want you to find out this way" Peter replied as he too hugged Liz.

"But listen, I know about your new relationship and I'm okay with it, honestly I'm really happy for you" Peter told Liz.

"It's okay Petey, you can still see Jessabelle whenever you want to" Liz replied with a weak smile on her face.

"That may take a while, there are somethings I still have to take care of" Peter told Liz and she looked a little crestfallen.

"Why?" She asked sadly.

"Please, understand I do want to be in our daughter's life, I do but there are somethings with me that I have to fix" Peter told Liz.

"Like what?" Asked Liz.

"I might go to Kun Lun, train myself to be less like what I currently am" Peter answered. Liz nodded in understanding.

"But tell her about me, tell her all the heroic things her daddy has done, then someday I'll return" Peter said softly. Liz nodded in understanding as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry Peter, Jessabelle will know who you are, that I can promise you Peter" Liz replied quietly. _I'm only just reuniting with him and he's leaving so soon._ Liz thought sadly. _But at the same time, I do understand why he has to leave, it isn't his fault he was turned into a heartless killer._ Peter bid a farewell to his ex and his friend and Natasha.

"One day when I come back, I swear we'll all be happy" Peter promised to himself.

 **A/N: so i decided to make this Peter/Natasha/Jessica/Liz, i know it will be weird for Peter to be in a type of relationship with a clone, but there are different traits with my version of Jessica, such as she doesn't have Peter's memories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rise of a Hero: Spider-Reborn**

 **Five**

Liz felt rather proud of herself right now. She had called off the engagement with her fiancé.

 _Sometime Ago_

"So, Liz, what's got you so happy?" Mark asked.

"Well I had a visitor, a very good person visited, a person who I'd thought to be dead" Liz answered with a smile.

"Oh? Who could it be?" Mark asked with a false smile. He had a feeling as to who this person was and he did not like it at all.

"Peter Parker, who I'd thought was deaf at the hands of the Green Goblin" Liz answered. Boy was she good at masking the dreamy and lustful expressions on her face.

"Oh, that must've been one hell of a shock for you" Mark replied.

"How did you discover him?" Mark then asked.

"It wasn't a pretty sight, he was the Assassin I told you about" Liz answered.

"What?!" Mark yelled.

"Yeah, he remembered me, he remembered all of us and in a fit of rage…he had killed the people who had turned him into a monster" Liz answered.

"I promised him I'd tell Jessabelle who her biological father is" Liz murmured. Mark's behaviour suddenly did a one eighty.

"She will not be told stories of some murderer!" Mark yelled. Liz's anger spiked as well.

"Jessabelle is Peter's daughter!" Liz protested.

"So be it may, but he's a killer, who knows if he is faking remembering!" Mark countered.

"How can he be faking it!? You know my powers! I would know!" Liz shrieked. Mark simply snorted.

"I don't care, she'll not be knowing her father" Mark said in an eerie calm voice.

"Well then… we're through you baby dick piece of shit, God! Even Peter had a bigger one than yours, now I'm glad we've never had sex!" Liz shouted. Liz had taken Jessabelle and moved back in with her parents who gladly accepted Liz and her daughter. Thank the lord that Liz never told Mark where her parents live.

 _With Jessica…_

Jessica knows she is a clone of the original Spider-Man, she also knew she once had his memories, but the feelings that Peter has for Liz Allan, she still has and she knows it. She knew of Peter's departure from New York so he could retrain himself, so he could drive the killing intent from his mind and soul. Jess's phone started ringing and she answered.

 _"_ _Hey Jess, what are doing at the moment?" Liz asked._

"Oh, nothing much Liz" Jessica answered.

 _"_ _I was thinking of coming over, since there's nothing to do"_ Liz replied.

"Sure, I don't mind" Jessica told Liz.

Later Liz arrived, she had left her baby with her parents. Liz sat down on the sofa and jess brought out some drinks.

"So, how's the baby?" Jess asked.

"She's good, I'm glad she doesn't wake me up a night anymore" Liz answered, as she took a sip of her drink not noticing that Jessica wasn't staring at her eyes. When Liz lowered the glass, she found herself getting kissed by Jessica.

"MMMMPH!?" Liz was too shocked for words. Li pried herself away from Jessica.

"W-what the hell?!" Liz asked.

"Please I know, you enjoyed the lips of a woman on you" Jessica told Liz. She then captured Liz's lips again.

It was later Liz and Jessica were sharing the same bed. They both had their arms around each other.

"I didn't think we'd do what we did" Liz told Jessica.

"I know, while o may not have his memories anymore, I did not lose what he may still feel about you" Jessica replied as she leaned on her arm with a smile on her face.

 _Kun Lun, Five Years Later_

Peter hand learnt to control what was his life force, or chi as it is commonly called. He can catch bullets insanely fast and has a strength boost. He had been taught by Danny Rand the current king.

"Now Peter Parker, we have focused on your mentality, we have driven the ill intentions from your head, I believe out work here is done" Danny Rand said.

"I appreciate you taking me in sensei" Peter replied with a gracious bow.

"Your intentions were pure when you arrived, pure intentions are all the thanks I need" Danny replied with a smile.

"But wouldn't you like to return to New York as well?" Peter asked.

"I have been thinking about returning home, it has been a while…yes I'll come along with you, just let me appoint a new king" Danny replied as he left the training room.

It was later during the night when Peter restocked his plane he 'borrowed' from Avengers Tower and also refuelled it.

"I can't believe I finally get to return home" Peter said as he did the pre-flight checks.

"Be glad you are, after all it is like giving a gift after returning to family" Danny replied.

"Plus, the Iron Fist logo is much appreciated" Peter replied as he stared at the spot where his emblem from being the assassin used to be.

"Thank you, after all you have been trained by an Iron Fist, that would make you an Iron Fist" Danny replied.

"Would it really?" Peter asked as he lifted the plane of the ground.

"Yes, as I was the Iron Fist, I think it's safe to say you are one" Danny answered as he buckled his belt and Peter flew at super speed into the night.

"Thank god for auto pilot" Peter said one hour into the flight home and he fell asleep in the pilot chair.

It was a few hours later when Peter woke up and he realised after a bit that the plane had landed in the Avengers tower rooftop.

"Danny, you up?" Peter asked as he got out of his seat and he stretched while yawning.

"Yes, I have been for some time now, I thought it was best for you to sleep, the slumber you deserved" Danny replied.

"Thanks…I think" Peter replied. Peter changed out of his black fighting gi and he changed into a more casual set of clothes.

"I wonder how people will react to knowing that you're alive" Peter said as he walked down the ramp of the jet with Danny following closely behind him.

"Who knows we'll have to see" Danny replied.

Peter was in the elevator alone as Danny had ran into Iron Man and he two got wrapped up in a conversation about what Danny had been teaching to Peter.

"It's nice to see you again, Sir" JARVIS said.

"Nice to 'see' you too" Peter replied. The elevator stopped at the living room floor. He stepped out of the elevator. He saw the T.V was on and there was a show called Spectacular Spider-Man.

"Huh, so they made a show about me" Peter said to himself. They are episode reruns. There is another show about him called Ultimate Spider-Man. _That so never happened._ Peter thought as he watched his T.V self-getting kissed by Gwen Stacy. _Although I kind of wish I did._ Peter thought of his blonde friend.

"Mommy there's a man I don't know in here!" A very young voice of a girl shouted.

"What? That's impossible, unless-" Liz cut herself from speaking when she saw who supposedly invaded the tower.

"Peter!" Liz exclaimed and she threw herself in his arms and cried tears of joy.

 ** _A/N: Thank the lord i managed to get this up! I hope you enjoy, plus I bet no one was expecting Liz and Jess to hook up, on this chapter._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rise of a Hero: Spider-Reborn**

 **Six**

What felt like a thousand emotions flooded through Jessabelle. She couldn't recognize this strange man in front of her, but her mother seeing the man in front of her made her hay and cry and Jessabelle was confused.

"When did you come back?" Liz asked as she looked in Peter's eyes.

"Today, this morning" Peter answered. Then Natasha walked in the room and she grabbed Peter by the collar of his shirt and glared at him. _Uh oh I must've did something wrong._ Peter thought as he was ready to receive a hit from the furious looking Russian spy. Natasha then kissed Peter full force, much to Liz's shock.

"I've been waiting five years to do that" Natasha said. Liz then latched herself on Peter's arm. Without anyone noticing Clint Barton took Jessabelle on an airshaft excursion to take her from the pending fight just waiting to happen.

"He's mine!" Liz shouted at Natasha.

"No, he's MINE!" Natasha screamed back as she tried to pull Peter out of Liz's grip.

"Ladies, please, no need to fight over me" Peter said as he effortlessly pulled out of both their grips.

"Then what would YOU propose?" Liz asked. Natasha smirked as an idea came to her mind. This idea Peter wouldn't refuse.

"How about we share him" Natasha suggested.

"Share? As in have a three-way relationship?" Peter asked slightly surprised for this idea.

"Yes, you would get both of us and Liz would still get you, it's a win-win situation" Natasha answered, proud of her idea. Liz looked skeptical of the idea, she didn't like the idea of sharing Peter with another woman, plus she's in a secret relationship with his female clone. Who may or may not be remembering Peter Parker's memories. But at the same time, she wanted to be with Peter.

"Fine, I'll give it a chance" Liz finally said. _Plus, I have to talk to Jess about this predicament, hopefully she won't mind._ Liz thought. She then went to Jess's floor, where she lived before she lost her memories of Peter Parker, after the clone saga.

"Jess, there's been an interesting development" Liz said as she walked in on Jess with only a towel covering her body.

"What type of development?" Jess asked.

"Well Peter has returned" Liz answered.

"Really? He's returned back home?" Jessica asked with a beaming smile.

"Yes, and you know how I rediscovered my feelings for him, and how Tasha likes him too?" Liz asked.

"Yeah" Jessica answered.

"Well, she proposed that since we both love him that we do a three-way relationship" Liz informed Jessica.

"So? If you're joining, I'm joining, I don't care if I'm a clone" Jessica responded with a shrug of the shoulders.

"But what about MJ and Gwen? What if they want to join in?" Liz asked.

"Hell, let them either way it's a win-win for us" Jessica answered.

"What about Jessabelle, how can we explain this to her when she gets older?" Liz countered.

"Hmm, we'll tell her how it is, we'll alter the truth by saying we all hooked up in high school" Jessica answered with a smirk. Liz smiled.

"We'll tell Peter the good news, hopefully he likes the idea" Liz replied. She then went back to the lounge/kitchen/dining room floor and sure enough she saw Peter and Natasha.

"So, I have a little confession to make" Liz said with a slight smile.

"A confession?" Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah…well you see Jess and I have been in a secret relationship for five years now" Liz answered with a weak and strained laugh.

"A relationship, with my clone, with Jessica?" Peter asked. Liz nodded in confirmation and Natasha whistled.

"Yeah, and I told her about our arrangement and she doesn't seem to care that she's a clone of you" Liz told Peter. He then clapped his hands.

"You know what they say, the more the merrier" Peter replied with a smile.

"Now, I believe there are to other women I believe I have to see" Peter said as he looked out of the nearby window.

"You mean MJ and Gwen? You gonna tell them about a certain arrangement?" Liz asked with a sly looking smile.

"Maybe I will all depends if they keep me att their place for long while" Peter replied with an equally sly smile. Liz Laugh and Natasha just smiled.

Peter donned a shirt that covered the metal arm and wore a glove over the hand of the arm and he put on jacket and he left the tower. In the years he had been gone his physical appearance had changed. For one he gained larger muscles but gained more speed and his features had been matured. Now he could be passed as a person who looks like himself.

Peter remembered where MJ lives. He knocked on the door and a brunnete woman answered it.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought the Watsons lived here" Peter said with confusion laced in his voice.

"Sorry about that, they moved two years ago, somehwere across the country" The brunette answered.

"Oh…sorry I didn't know, sorry to bother you" a crestfallen Peer replied. He turned around to leave.

"Wait, could I at least offer you something fro your troubles?" The woman asked. Peter shoo his head and left the former Watson residence. _Well there goes that idea, good ol Parker luck._ Peter thought as he frowned while he kicked a rock. Although he may have kicked it a little to had as it was instantly destroyed. Peter looked amused.

"Looks, like emotions vary my power, I have to keep an eye on something like that" Peter told himself. His Spider-Sense went off. He looked up and saw the Green Goblin and an all to familiar group of villains fly overhead.

"Fuck" Peter muttred to himself. Just then the sound of breaking news sounded on a t.v in a store next to him. What a coincidence.

" _Breaking News, the Sinister Six have escaped from the Raft, if they still hold a grudge, they'll be heading towards the home of the late Peter Parker"_ The News Anchor said.

"Well looks I know what I'm doing for the rest of the morning" Peter told himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rise of a Hero: Spider Reborn**

 **Seven**

Peter was confused he remembered before becoming one of Hydra's Winter Soldiers he watched the live event where the Sinister Six had been eliminated so they would provide no more harm to the city. _Clones, so they were smart enough to have a contingency plan._ Peter thought. While he was not recognized as Peter Parker the original Spider-Man he took opportunity to find a secluded area where he changed into his newly made suit and he crawled up the side of a building. It was lucky for him that from where he currently was Peter free ran the rooftops. He had also realized he would have made it faster to his old home if he had his web shooters but alas he wouldn't have had the time to make new devices, then there is also considering the time for making we fluid and the time it takes to set properly once made.

"Glad to see someone has taken the mantle, I wonder who it is" Peter murmured, as he watched this new Spider-Man fight off the Goblin and the other sinister six members. He was even amazed when he saw this other ability this new Spider-Man was showing, such as this ability to produce some sort of attack just by touching the enemy on their body and from what Peter could see it was controlled.

"Maybe he was bitten by a different spider than I was" Peter told himself as he continued to watch the fight in great interest. When Peter saw the Goblin run away he could instantly tell that the others were losing their will to fight after seeing their leader and strongest member flee from the fight. _Well maybe it's time for me to finish of the rest, I know their weaknesses and he doesn't or in this case she doesn't know their weaknesses._ Peter thought. Peter then realized that if he wanted to show off his new power the suit he had made would not suit the demonstration he would want to do so he took off his suit and in his back Peter put on what he was wearing before which was a grey shirt with a brown jacket, jeans and converse shoes. Peter brought out his chi energy and brought it to his fist and with the concentration of chi, his hand was engulfed in the golden color of chi. Peter then jumped off his perch and pulled back his fist. When he reached his intended target, which had been Flint Marko A.K.A Sandman instead of turning to glass from the heat of the chi Peter was using it instead knocked him out cold.

"What the?!" Electro shouted when he saw his comrade had been knocked out in a single punch.

"Who the hell are you!?" Vulture shouted, neither members could recognize the former Spider-Man. The chi that had Peter's hand engulfed disappeared as he stood up with a smirk on his face.

"What?! No! it can't be! you're dead we were sure of it!" Electro shouted.

"But I'm alive Electro, and this time I won't lose as easily" Peter replied back calmly.

"We'll see this time bug!" Electro roared as hi fired electricity at Peter Parker who used his new chi powered ability to absorb the electricity.

"W-What the?" stuttered Electro. Vulture took this as an opportunity to attack Peter while he was focused on Electro and flew up in the air and when he was high enough Vulture swooped down at high speeds and tried to slice Peter horizontally in half, Peter with his chi enhanced Spider Sense effortlessly jumped over the Vulture and simultaneously punched the old man in the back, which meant the Vulture had slammed into the ground in a daze.

"He's improved, we can't take any chances with the bug" Mysterio A.K.A Quentin Beck said.

"Yes, the spider has improved, the hunt will only be more fun" Kraven the Hunter A.K.A Sergei Kravinoff replied.

"We may have to attack all at once" Doctor Octopus A.K.A former scientist Otto Octavius concluded. Peter shrugged his shoulders and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"Then by all means rush me, I'll show you what I can do" Peter replied. All the villains nodded at each other and rushed at Peter Parker formerly Spider-Man. Vulture tried to use his bladed wings to shank Peter but he sidestepped and Doctor Octavius tried to pin down Peter with his four metal arms, but with the art of chi Peter dodged each arm with grace and speed and wrapped them around the former scientist before using enough strength to punch him to a near unconscious state.

"Now all that's left is you Mysterio" Peter said as he gazed upon the former stage artist and stuntman. Mysterio then retaliated by using his powers. Peter inwardly smirked. Mysterio's illusions would no longer work, Peter's new chi powers combined with his Spider Sense would make sure to that.

"That won't work, not on me anymore" Peter said calmly as he closed his eyes relying on all of his other senses. His chi came visible engulfing his fists. Mysterio took this as an opportunity to attack Peter who had looked like he had lowered his defenses. _A big mistake on his part._ Mysterio thought. He and all of his illusions rushed at Peter Parker. When the real Mysterio was about to hit Peter, Peter had grabbed Mysterio's arm and karate chopped the man on the side of his neck.

"Now you tell me how you are alive, and maybe I'll spare you" Peter threatened as he grabbed Mysterio by the neck and hoisted him in the air.

"W-we made, c-clones, under Fury's orders, he said he needed them because we couldn't be executed, the real ones that is, so we made them and he sent us to some part of the raft made for us, the whole world thought we were dead, but I guess they now know we're alive" Mysterio told Peter. the former Spider-Man sighed as he dropped Mysterio to the ground and with his enhanced senses he could hear the sirens of police cars. He could even sense the Hellicarrier getting closer to his location.

"Well, looks like it's time for me to leave" Peter said to himself.

 ** _A/N: after a long hiatus this chapter has been released and I'm sorry for it, it may take less than a day to two days for me to get back into rhythm. Next chapter should come out soon. I want to hear your opinion on what you thought of this new chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rise of a Hero: Spider Reborn**

 **Eight**

Life was dramatically changed for one Peter Parker when he had first revealed himself to his friends and family, if only the public didn't know he was Spider-Man things would have been much smoother, but the infamous Parker luck had double struck when he had his identity revealed and when he had become that new winter soldier.

"Petey it's about time you go shopping, your old clothes are too small now" Liz said adamantly.

"Yes, you're right" Peter replied as he watched a T.V Episode of NCIS, he really loves that show because he likes the way the crimes are investigated.

"When will you go clothes shopping?" Liz asked.

"I don't know…tomorrow maybe, it's too late at night, most shops will be closed by now" Peter responded as he still kept his gaze on the T.V screen. Although there was something that was nagging him at the back of his mind and he only felt this once before, a month before he died to be exact. _So, HE'S here._ Peter thought as he turned off the T.V and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Liz asked.

"Out my Spider-Sense has detected someone I have not seen for a very long time" Peter answered as he stepped into the elevator as he finished putting on his jacket and then he zipped it up as it closed. Once the elevator reached the ground floor Peter stepped out into the dark night of New York City and he knew where this familiar feeling would lead him.

 _Elsewhere_

"So, he lives" a man sound much like Peter Parker had said as he looked at the T.V in one of the windows that seemed to run 24/7. The replica of Peter Parker couldn't help but grin.

"I knew that bastard couldn't have been dead, my senses were right, they're always right" the Peter Parker replica said as he fixed his hoodie to hide as much of his face as possible. While the parts where he is may not be currently active with civilians, he still did not want his face to be seen even so he changed his eye and hair color to not match his template. Then he started to have a nagging feeling at the back of his neck.

"So, he's nearby, that's good" The blonde Peter said he jumped on a wall and he started climbing until he reached th roof and he looked straight at Avengers Tower. _Of course, he'd be there, where else would he go?_ The blonde Peter thought. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked at the caller I.D as soon as he pulled it out of his pocket. The caller I.D reads _Scarface._ The blonde Peter knew instantly that it was his brother Kaine.

"What's up bro?" blonde Peter asked.

"Cut the slack Ben, I heard Peter is alive, is that true?" Kaine asked.

"Yes, it seems to be Kaine, I'm currently having that nagging feeling which is currently letting me know I'm somewhere near him" Ben answered.

"Well I'll be dammed, maybe I don't have to kill the sinister six…yet" Kaine told Ben.

"I wouldn't even blame you if you killed them right now, I mean they made us think that he was dead" Ben responded. Kaine then chuckled.

"Actually, I might do that when I come see Peter…in fact, I'm gonna go polish and sharpen my sword" Kaine then terminated the call and Ben sighed. _Yeah, looks like the sinister six are dying for real this time._ Ben though with a shake of the head. Ben then started to Parkour across roofs of building and when he got to the taller buildings he started to web swing which is something he hadn't seemed to do for a good long while since he thought Peter had 'died'. _Still it's a shock seeing the news saying that he's alive, we barely kept in touch after that whole saga and when I thought he died, when we all thought he died, we all regretted not keeping in contact._ Ben thought.

"Long time no see, brother" Peter said. Ben cocked his head to the side and he saw a very much alive Peter Parker standing before him.

"I could say the same for you Parker" Ben replied and then the two brothers (it's what they call themselves) embraced each other in a hug. Both smiled.

"So, if you know, Kaine must know too?" Peter asks.

"Yes, he does, I was just talking to him on the phone he's on his way…I think he's also gonna kill the sinister six" Ben told Peter. /;l/p

"Good old Kaine…" Peter responded while laughing.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Peter asked.

"Wanna see if that little café is still open in that alley way?" Ben responded.

"Heh, why not, after all its our favorite place" Peter replied.

"Want to have a Parkour race? I want to see if you still like to use the old web shooters" Ben told Peter as he handed him as spare set of web shooters and Peter put them on. they were his old design and to him now they feel foreign to his wrists, but at the same time they feel right sitting there as if he is once more complete.

"Why not? I should test myself to see if I'm still a pro using these" Peter replied.

"Alright, let's get into position" Ben and Peter faced the direction where their favorite café is and they went into their starting positions.

"Ready...Set…GO! Ben shouted. They both ran and jumped over a fairly decent gap between two buildings.

"I seem to still have it!" Peter shouted as he landed with a flip.

"of course, you would bro!" Ben replied. They had reached the café with Ben just managing to win the race.

"Well maybe I should practice my parkour skills a bit more" Peter said as he dusted off his clothes.

"Well just because you had 'died' didn't mean I kept myself in parkour shape" Ben said.

 _Shield Hellicarrier_

Kaine was a sneaky bugger when he wanted to be. He implemented his skills to evade Shield security and personnel and he made his way to the area of the carrier where he knew that the Sinister Six were kept, he thanked his lucky stars to see that their powers were neutralized with special collars, he found that out when he hacked a terminal as soon as he got onboard the Hellicarrier. He unsheathed his sword made from a mixture of adamantium and vibranium, in short it was the strongest, if not one of the strongest swords ever made. The sword glinted as if it knew it was about to draw blood. What was really convenient is that they were in a shared room.

"Well, well, if it isn't the sinister six?" Kaine said.

"S-spider-man" Sandman said as he opened his eyes.

"No, not Spider-Man" Kaine said in a low voice as he slit Sandman's throat full of grace. Marko gurgled and coughed up blood.

"Jesus Flint, wouldn't I kill you to-ACK!" Kaine stabbed his sword through Electro's heart. Kaine then proceeded to eliminate the rest of the villains and left off in the dead of night.

 _ **A/N: OMG a chapter after so long! Leave your thoughts!**_


End file.
